1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of electronic circuits for driving bells and the like and more particularly to a circuit that permits driving such devices in a variety of modes of operation.
It has been known to provide electronic circuits that are useful for driving bells or the like. However, the general approach to such driving circuits is to start from scratch in dependence on whether the bells are to be operated in a vibrating mode or in a single stroke mode. Furthermore, the approach has often been different depending on whether the power supply is AC or DC.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to achieve flexibility in operation such that a circuit, preferably adapted to be mounted on a single printed circuit board, can be effective to operate in a variety of modes as follows: (1) AC/DC "vibrating" and (2) AC/DC "single stroke". If desired, two separate printed circuit boards can be dedicated to each of the above noted combination of modes, that is, either mode 1 or 2.